


[Podfic] Night of the Mannequins

by kalakirya



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of cosmic_llin's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Myka doesn't even <b>like </b>Halloween.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Night of the Mannequins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night of the Mannequins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415380) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



Title: Night of the Mannequins

Warnings: none

Length: 12 minutes 42 seconds

download [as an mp3 (11.6MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014092401.zip)

 

streaming: 

 

cover by me!

 


End file.
